Manic
by AleThe-Hedgefox84
Summary: Some say I'm insane. Some say I'll be okay. All I know for sure is...that I'll never see you the same way. One of my first fanfics. Slight Anti-Manourge (ManicXScourge)


(A/N: this is one of my early writings...please don't critize _ and yes it's supposed to be confusing)

Disclaimer: And I don't own any characters here.

—

Manic. What does that mean? I'm not sure. It has too many meanings: depression, anxiety, mania, energy, or maniac. Its a very mysterious word...and my name. I think about this every night since I can remember until I fall asleep.

I heard my alarm clock go off, interrupting my thoughts. I realized I hadn't slept all night. 'Damn' I thought as I sat up in my bed. 'Why should I go to school today anyway?' I thought to myself, then I remembered him. The person who had changed my life just a few days ago. The guy who made me forget about my terrible childhood.

I got ready for school and walked out the door. I closed my eyes for ten seconds. I don't know why but it just felt...like I had to. I opened my eyes and kept on walking on the hallway to room 105. I went inside and sat beside him. He took off his shades and looked at me. I blushed at those dky blue eyes of his looking at me. "Hey beautiful" he whispered. "H-hey" I said. "I love you, you know that?" he asked. "No. I-I mean yeah" I answered, still blushing. "And you would do anything for me as I would for you, right?" Scourge asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah" I answered. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. "Okay, meet me at the ally after school" he said then turned his body towards the front of the room as class had begun.

The bell rang a while later (it seemed like 3 mintutes). I walks out the door and found myself in an ally. I saw a hedgehog tied up with a black bag on his face. I could tell he was a hedgehog since his quills. I felt something hard, heavy and cold on my hand. I looked down at what I was holding. A gun. "Kill him" I heard him say. "B-but Scourge...I-I...I can't" I said frightened. "...do you love me?" he asked. I took a dep breath and pointed the gun to the other hedgehog's head. Many thoughts rushed through my mind, but they were all just a blur. "Well?" asked Scourge.

I pulled the trigger. Blood splattered the wall and the hedgehog fell down cold and dead. I stood there, shocked and frightened at the scene. I fell to my knees and covered my mouth as I started to shake and I drpped the gun. My clothes were splattered with the corpses blood and I wa being hugged by Scourge. "Sshh Shh sshh...its okay...you did a good job..." Scourge whispered into my ear then pushede into a puddle. "So long faggot!" he said, "let's scram!" he yelled to his gang as he ran away at the speed of light. I heard sirens and began to panic. They sounded louder and louder as seconds passed. All I could do was close my eyes.

—

I opened my eyes and found myself in the police station. I was handcuffed in a dark room, but I somehow knee it was the poluce station. A window appears in front of me out of the blue. I can see my mother, Aleena, and my sister Sonia crying through it. "Okay! Why did you killed him?!" I heard a voice ask from very far away. Why did he sounded so far away?

I felt someone's arms being wrapped around me, but I couldn't see who's because of the darkness of the room. I hsd never been in a place so dark, not even a cloudy night was this dark. It scared me. Having some random stranger hug you in a room where you couldn't even see your own hand was very frightening. My heartbeat increased from the terror so loudly that I could hear it over my own heavy breathing.

"Manic..." I heard him whisper into my ear. I felt as if my heart skipped s beat as zip froze. "I know it seems bad, but I didn't mean to push you". Many questions rushed through my head, but if I asked any of them he would just deny it and leave me forever. So I just stood there quietly. "Well?" he select coldly. "I forgive you" I answered, knowing that was the answer he wanted. I closed my eyes and let him hug me, knowing that he still loved me.

I opened my eyes about 3 seconds later and saw Sonia and mom hugging me. I looked at Sonia. "Why, Manic?" she whispered. What did she mean? What did I do to hurt her? They let go of me and and I see two officers standing in front of me. "C'mon punk" one of them said as he handcuffed me, the cold and tight handcuffs pressing hard against my skin. "My baby! Don't take him!" I could heard my mother cry. I looked over at Sonic. 'When did he get here?'

All Sonic could do was stare back at me with eyes full of rage and loathe. I just wondered: 'what had I done to him?'

The other cop pulled me by the right arm. "You're going away for a loooong time" he said disgusted. We walked outside, heading for s police car. I looked over at some trees and saw a familiar figure. Another certain green hedgehog. He looked ay me directly in the eye and smirked evily and mouthed 'goodbye loser'

My body shook with anger. How could he possibly be so cold? I used all my strength to free myself from the officer's grip and ran towards Scourge. but when I got there, he was gone. I turned around and found an officer pointing at me with his gun as my heartbeat increased. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the impact, but I felt nothing. I oprnef my eyes, hearing mother's cries as I fell.

Suddenly, I felt two arm catch me in mid-air. I looked arounfmd an found myself in a white room in Scourge's arms. My rage faded away unexpectedly in a blink of an eye. He kissed me on the cheek and whispered "it's gonna be okay"

That's when I notice that he h

was holding a needle. "Goodnight...faggot" he said sinking the needle into my skin. I bit my lower lip because of the pain as everything around me started to blur. Then turned gray. Then turn black. "Thanks for shooting him and taking the blame. For getting your hands dirty. And for loving me...you stupid bitch" said Scourge with s bitter laugh.

—**3rd POV**—

The green hedgehog twisted and turned in his white sponge room, wearing his white restraining jacket. The poor hedgehog was born with mental problems and had been under professional watch since he was 9-years-old. He hadn't done anything serious. Until he met anothe green hedgehog named Scourge. Things went well until Manic fell in love with Scourge. Scourge would just boss Manic around, cheat on him, ect. One day he persuaded Manic into murdering his own father without him knowing. When Manix found out who his victim was, his mind finally fell apart.

_The End_

Mania: "Excitement of psychotic proportions, manifested by physical and mental overactivity, violent, abnormal or impulsive behaviour, and extreme elevation of mood."


End file.
